Virgo of Virtue
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750186 |no = 7144 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Daughter of an aristocratic family of the kingdom of Sama. She formerly acquired the wisdom of the gods, against their advice, and after she shared her knowledge, she was punished as a result... When she had to choose, she fought the gods as a human, aware of the ultimate sacrilege she was committing. However imagine her surprise when, after shutting her eyes and expecting to never open them again, in the blink of a n eye, she found her self surrounded y stars, floating effortlessly and without any pain in space, the constellation of Virgo seemingly almost in reach. Elimo, drawing on her immense store of knowledge, probed the sensations she felt, and became aware of the aura that enveloped her and changed it. She sensed a conflict. Someone who seemed like Maxwell, was using the powers of a portal to find chosen ones throughout the worlds who would be capable of fighting a powerful dark presence, threatening to take over the world, and corruption everything that had a life force. |summon = Discovering myself, being whole again, I am no longer what I was. The universe is much larger than that we perceive. |fusion = Knowledge does not bring happiness. The Corruption knows neither knowledge nor happiness. We must fight it. |evolution = |hp_base = 5403 |atk_base = 1700 |def_base = 2035 |rec_base = 2040 |hp_lord = 7024 |atk_lord = 2108 |def_lord = 2523 |rec_lord = 2509 |hp_anima = 7924 |rec_anima = 2269 |atk_breaker = 2348 |def_breaker = 2283 |atk_guardian = 1868 |def_guardian = 2763 |hp_oracle = 6664 |rec_oracle = 2869 |hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 660 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ls = Determined Glitter |lsdescription = Boost to drop rate (25%) and effectiveness of HC (75%) & Reduces damage taken (20%) when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns (5000) & Boost HP of all allies (40%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Astral Virgo |bbdescription = 12 combo Water and Light attack on one enemy & Greatly recovers HP for all allies & Reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & Boosts allies' Def relative to their HP for 3 turns (10%) |bbtype = Support/Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |sbb = Ether Aureole |sbbdescription = 18 combo Water and Light attack on all enemies & Reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & Probable resistance against 1 KO attack (10%) & Gradually heal all allies for 3 turns (2000-2500 HP + 10% REC) |sbbtype = Support/Offense/Heal |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |ubb = Fate of Virgo |ubbdescription = Fully recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns & reduces damage taken for 3 turns (75%) & Probable revive of dead unit (50%)& removes all status ailments for 3 turns. |ubbtype = Support/Heal |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 26 |es = Astral Perception |esitem = |esdescription = Negates enemies' critical and elemental based damage. |ccant = |ccbbt = |ccsbbt = |ccubbt = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *50% Damage Reduction *400% BB *Heal 2560 *Defense Boost 10% |bb10 = *50% Damage Reduction *500% BB *Heal 2560 *Defense Boost 10% |sbb1 = *50% Damage Reduction *400% BB Attack *Heal 2500 *Angel Idol (party) 10% |sbb10 = *50% Damage Reduction *400% BB Attack *Heal 2500 *Angel Idol (party) 10% |ubb1 = *Removes Status Ailment *Heal 99999 *75% Damage Reduction *Negate Ailment 3 Turns |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Virgo1 |videos = }}